This invention to relates to a docking watercraft and more particularly to several improvements in a docking type of watercraft.
As noted in the aforenoted co-pending application, there are a large variety of small personal type watercraft that are designed primarily to be operated by a single rider with the possibility of carrying only one or a few passengers. Frequently these small watercraft are powered by water jet propulsion units. However, the applicability and utility of such small personal watercraft is relatively limited due to the limited number of passengers which can be accommodated.
Because of these problems and to afford more utility for such small watercraft, a number of types of docking watercraft are disclosed in our earlier application wherein there is provided a main watercraft having a main hull with a berthing area into which the smaller watercraft may be driven. The main hull is provided with no power unit of its own but is designed so as to be operated by the propulsion unit of the small watercraft when in the berthing area. As a result, a great utility for the use of the small watercraft can be accomplished through the use of the larger docking watercraft.
It is a purpose of this invention to provide several improvements for the watercraft of this type. For example, in the co-pending application the passengers' area is generally open, although one embodiment discloses a removableumbrella that may be employed as a cover. However, in many instances it may be desirable to provide a further cover for the passengers' compartment and it is one object of this invention to provide such a further cover.
In addition, with certain types of small watercraft, it is more convenient to operate the larger unpropelled watercraft by an operator still positioned on the smaller watercraft. When this is done, there are several reasons why it may be desirable to provide a bridge over the docking area and it is a further object of this invention to provide such a construction.
In the co-pending application there is also disclosed an embodiment wherein there is a removable cover that may be positioned over the berthing area. This cover may also be used as a table. With the seating arrangement in the prior application, however, the occupants of the seat must use the table somewhat in a sideways fashion. That is, the passengers sit in a fore and aft direction while the table will be positioned to their side rather than between as may be desirable in some instances.
It is, therefore, a still further object of this invention to provide an improved table arrangement for this type of watercraft wherein the passengers may be seated at the table in a normal fashion.
As noted above, the type of small watercraft utilized in conjunction with the larger docking watercraft having the berthing area are frequently propelled by jet propulsion units. When the jet propelled watercraft is not being operated, there are advantages of lifting it out of the body of water in which it is operating. At least, it is desirable to raise the watercraft sufficiently so that all water will drain out of the jet propulsion unit. This insures against incrustation of the jet propulsion unit during long periods of disuse. It also permits foreign objects to be removed from the water inlet of the smaller watercraft.
It is, therefore, a still further object of this invention to provide an improved arrangement wherein a jet propelled small watercraft may be raised out of the water when at least partially in the berthing area of the larger, normally unpropelled watercraft.